Conference calls allow people or parties to participate in a single conversation. The conference calls may couple several locations with use of a communication channel. At each location, there may be several people or parties to the conversation. Each location may include, for example, a conventional telephone set used by a single party or a conventional speakerphone used by the parties. The communication channel supporting the conference call may include a conventional switched telephone network or a wireless communication link, for example. Conference calls, however, fail to identify late participating parties during the telephone conference calls.